Streaming and downloading of programs is a popular delivery mechanism for providing programs to users. A content delivery network (CDN) (also known as a content distribution network) is typically used for streaming and/or downloading programs. The content delivery network includes an origin server that stores programs and services edge servers. The edge servers cache programs and stream and/or download the programs to users.